1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston pump having a retaining device for retaining a spring element for restoring a closing element of a valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piston pumps in various embodiments are known from the prior art. As piston pumps for vehicle brake systems, radial piston pumps are often used, in which at least one piston is movable back and forth by means of an eccentric element. Such piston pumps are often also used for electronic stability systems (ESP) or electrohydraulic brake systems (EHB). The known piston pumps, between an inlet valve and an outlet valve, have a work chamber or pressure chamber, in which a pressure is built up by the motion of the piston. This pressure chamber must be sealed off on its end toward the piston from a low-pressure region; this is often accomplished with piston rings or sealing elements mounted in the cylinder. An inlet valve is also disposed in the pressure chamber. This kind of construction requires many individual parts and makes for relatively complicated and expensive assembly.